


The Trials of Growing Up

by disn3y7, izz017 (disn3y7)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Growing Up, Love Confessions, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/disn3y7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/izz017
Summary: Growing up can be annoying sometimesBut being 15 years old and growing up without your parents whilst juggling school, taking care of your new-born brother and discovering yourself is just absolutely gruelling.Follow Carol as she grows through the journey of raising Zach Danvers(Sequel to 'Changes')





	1. Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds Carol-centric but I'm aiming to focus on all the characters equally as much as I can, especially Zach himself as he grows up  
> I have no idea how many chapters this will have, but one step at a time
> 
> Btw Zach is 3 months old in this chapter

 

"Mrs Clark we're home!" Maria and Carol walked through the door and straight to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat when Mrs Clark joined them a moment later.

"Oh child! What did I tell you? Just call me Evelyn."

"Sorry Mrs- Evelyn. How's Zach, can I see him?"

"Of course! You don't need to ask permission, he's your brother after all." Carol immediately ran upstairs with Maria following behind, not noticing the sad smile on Evelyn's face as she watched her go upstairs.

"Oh Marie...how can you burden the poor girl like that? All these responsibilities may just force her to grow up too quickly and too soon." The thoughts lingered but she brushed them away and made a start on preparing dinner.

* * *

"Hey buddy how are you? Aww I missed you today yes I did." Switching to what Maria had dubbed her 'baby voice', Carol peered down at her brother and smiled.

"You say that every time we come home from school."

"Well it's true, and besides I don't see him complaining." The pair turned their attention once more to the baby who was quite content in looking at them and began cooing. "I can't believe he's already 3 months old. Won't be long until you're talking and walking eh Zach?" Carol said as she let him grasp her hand, his small hand never ceasing to amaze her. "You're going to grow up to be big and strong...just like our older brothers were once." Did Carol miss them and wish they were here? Of course she did, but right now, her younger brother was enough right now.

* * *

The teens stayed there for another ten minutes keeping him company when he started fussing.

"That's my cue." Evelyn joined them holding a bottle full of milk. She took him out of the crib and sat down on the chair to feed him. "Dinner will be ready soon girls, go freshen up and help set the table."

"Yes ma'am." It became a habit for Carol and Maria to answer simultaneously at times and they ran off to do what they were told.

* * *

Dinner was normal, the classic routine of asking how everyone's day and then helping in dishwashing before retreating upstairs for the evening. Carol took her usual detour and went to say goodnight to Zach, not expecting to find Mrs Clark in the room. 

"Oh sorry. I'll come back in a minute."

"Carol wait. Come and join me for a minute won't you?" Carol tentatively sat down next to her and waited for what she had to say. "Are you happy Carol?" 

"I'm...alright Mrs Clark."

"I know that it's been tough for you lately because of what happened to your mother. I just want you to know that you can talk to us if you ever need anything. I know we're not your actually family and we'd never try to replace them-" Carol cut her off with a tight embrace.

"I know that, and I can't thank you enough for you and your family for taking care of my brother and I. It has been...rough lately, but at least I'm not alone. I've got Maria and you guys."

"My goodness child, you seem to have a knack of saying the right thing at the right time. You better head off to bed before I start crying." Her joke had managed to alleviate the mood as Carol walked towards her room but not before turning towards her one last time.

"Goodnight Evelyn, and thanks again for the talk."

"Anytime, Carol."  _Yeah...we're gonna be just fine._ That was the last thought Evelyn had before leaving Zach's room for the night.


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor time jump, little Zach turns 10 months old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time...when this idea first appeared in my head, I only had ideas of when Zach was slightly older so forgive me if the 'baby Zach' arc is rubbish...
> 
> Slight Carol/Maria moment if you squint hard enough...but it'll be a long(ish) journey for them.

Carol slowly awoke to the sound of babbling from a certain baby. She opened her eyes and saw Maria holding Zach.

"Morning sleepy head. Someone's eager to see you." Zach reached out to his sister, and Maria passed him to her.

"I can't believe my little brother is ten months old today!" Sensing her excitement, Zach squealed in response and used his little hands to pat her face. "Alright pal let's get you sorted with breakfast shall we?"

* * *

Carol walked into the living room, milk bottle at the ready and sat down next to Maria on the couch. Before she took Zach, Maria spoke up.

"Actually Carol, do you mind if I feed him? It's okay if you don't want me to, I just-"

"Of course you can...how long have you wanted to ask?" Maria took the milk before Zach started to make a fuss at being withheld from his breakfast. 

"Now and again. I just refrained from asking because he's your brother and I know we're not technically family..."

"Maria. I know it's been a rough beginning but without you and your family I don't where we'd be right now. You guys are my family now."

"And don't you forget it Danvers."

"Never."  The trio sat in silence, with Carol and Maria's hand between them and maybe, just maybe if there was another in the room, they'd see the way their hands brushed together.

* * *

The day was spent watching Disney movies and before they knew it had night had come. Halfway through the day, Mr and Mrs Clark joined them, each of them respectively spending their time with the youngest member of the family. Said child had taken to holding onto the table with both girls sat on the carpet either side of him just in case he needed support.

"I'm just gonna grab a drink from the kitchen. Anybody want anything?"

"No thanks mama." Maria was the first to respond before a small voice cut through.

"Ma!" Safe to say that if any of the group were holding something, they would've dropped it. They all turned to face Zach in shock, jaws slack. 

"Oh my goodness! Zach did you just say your first word?!" 

"Mama!" Zach wasn't done with his surprises, as he let got of the table and took a few steps before stumbling into Carol. 

"Jeez bro, first you say your first word and now you're walking? Where does the time go?" 

"We haven't felt this much excitement since it was Maria who was walking and talking. This means we better start baby-proofing the house eh Evelyn?" However Carol and Maria were not paying attention to the parents but rather their focus was on the infant excited at being the centre of attention and repeating the word 'mama' over and over again. 

"He's really growing up fast huh?"

"Yeah...it won't be long before he'll be starting pre-school then kindergarten and before you know it he's turning 12 and starting middle school."

"Carol slow down! He's not even a year old and you're thinking about him going to school" The blonde's rant was amusing to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right...I remember the day he was born. So fragile and small, and now look at him. If we weren't the last two Danvers left, he'd be the pride and joy. He will be amazing." 

 

The adults had stopped their conversation and looked at them, taking note of how their daughter looked adoringly at the blonde and shared a small but knowing smile between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for Zach to just say his first word but at the last minute decided to throw in his first steps in there...two birds, one Zach
> 
> I do my best to update daily but I have to take a break from now until the 25th cuz I have a really tiring/busy week ahead of me (yay) I would upload on the 24th but this guy is gonna celebrate their bday!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to drop comments 
> 
> Have a great day you brilliant people!


	3. Memories of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate their 16th birthday and Zach celebrates his 1st!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 20 minutes to come up with a chapter title and I'm still unsure if I like it or not *facepalm*  
> In regards to ages etc I guessed Carol and Maria were born in 1963. Carol: April 28th 1963, Maria: May 12th 1963 and Zach: June 24th 1978 (I just made these birthday's up)

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** Carol was so startled that she fell out of bed.

"Ouch...thanks Maria, you too! But where is the actual birthday boy?" 

"He's downstairs getting his breakfast."

* * *

"Hey there's the birthday celebrant! How are you doing today pal?" 

"Ba ba!" In the two months since he said his first word, he'd been a lot more vocal, expressing his emotions through various sounds- a different sound was made for a different emotion and the family were able to differentiate and distinguish which sound meant what; he was making progress though. "Up! Up!" She smiled fondly at her brother and complied, taking him out of his high chair and into the living room, to join the rest of the family.

"There's a cake in the kitchen, but no one is to eat it until after dinner you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good...I'm sorry we had to squeeze all three of your birthday's into one, we're a little scarce on money right now and-"

"Evelyn, it's alright. I understand, there's no need to worry, I'm just glad to be spending today with my family." It was a significant moment, because that was the first time Carol had referred the Clark's as her family (out loud anyway).

"Carol's right mama, we don't need an extravagant party or tons of presents, I wouldn't trade a day with my family for anything in this world."

* * *

Despite the lack in presents, Evelyn worked hard in the food department, and spent the whole day making the girls' favourite food. Safe to say, the entire family was in a food coma yet managed to squeeze in some chocolate birthday cake.

* * *

It was decided after putting Zach down for the night, that it would be a home movie marathon, but halfway through watching the tape of Maria's first steps, sadness washed over Carol, and the sudden mood change did not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright? 

"Yeah I'm fine. It just occurred to me that I never documented any of Zach's milestones. I just have integrate the memories into my head. But besides us, who else would watch it? My parents are gone and so are our brothers." No one knew how to respond, so Harold took it upon himself to change the topic.

"Say Carol, why don't you tell us about the day Zach was born? I would've stayed after I dropped you and Marie at the hospital if only I didn't have work on that day."

* * *

_Saturday 24th of June 1978_

 

_Carol had sat outside the hospital room still half asleep. Honestly she felt like despite the knowledge of the current event occurring, she had no idea what was going on. 'Thank god it's the weekend'. Carol didn't realise she had fallen asleep until a nurse woke her up._

_"Sorry to wake you Miss Danvers, but your mother is asking for you." She was led into the room and immediately ran to join Marie._

_"Hey sweetheart. Are you ready to say hello to your younger brother?" She laughed at how daughter nodded eagerly. He opened his eyes as soon as she looked down at him and she was in awe._

_"Wow! His eyes are so blue like yours mom...so what did you name him?"_

_"Zachary. Zachary Paul Danvers."_

_"Hmm Zach Danvers...I like it."_

* * *

_"_ You guys know what happens next otherwise we wouldn't be here. After what happened I'd always had my fears about how I'd raise my little brother and that as he continues to grow up that one day I won't be enough for him. But hey, one year later and we're doing just fine, something must be going right I guess."

"He'll grow up just fine Carol. We're a family, and we'll always be there to guide him."

"Yeah...we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the hospital scene differs slightly from the hospital scene in 'Changes', so let's just call it Carol's best attempt at remembrance or something....
> 
> Honestly, I didn't plan on writing/uploading today but I had a rough day and well, writing distracts and stops me from having an emotional breakdown  
> But I think I'll be okay
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and have a great day you amazing people!


	4. Selcouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Maria have a long overdue [but separate] talk with Harold and Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that this is 2 days late, I've been so tired lately...Hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it?  
> Carol is 17, Maria is 16 (almost 17) and Zach is almost 2  
> Flashbacks are in italics  
> Enjoy!

_"Maria Clark." The teens shook hands, and both felt a jolt of something strange, but didn't know what to call it. "I'm really sorry for your loss."_

_"Thanks."_

_"We'll be sharing a room, come on, I'll show you around." Grasping her hand, Maria guided Carol around. "So it's just a simple bedroom, desk over there and the wardrobe in the corner. You don't mind sleeping on the floor bed roll do you? We haven't had time to buy a proper bed for you yet, but you can take my bed tonight if you don't want to sleep on the floor."_

_"Honestly, I don't mind. The floor will be just fine thanks."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I am. Wait a minute, where is my brother going to sleep?"_

_"He'll be in the spare room, my dad is going to get my old bassinet from the attic for him. Well actually he'll stay in my parents room tonight because we don't have a baby monitor either...but we do have his formula for when he gets hungry."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I see that it's traumatic but I just want you to know that we are all here for you Carol. You won't go through this alone." Carol found herself embraced by her. She had to compress the small shiver she felt through her body when they separated. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll just let you get comfortable and acquainted."_

_"Bye..." But Maria had already left the room before she could hear her._

* * *

_"Carol! Come over here!" Being the new kid in a new school is always rough to begin with. Which is why Carol is extremely grateful for Maria. "Carol, this is Frank Rambeau. Carol, Frank, Frank, Carol."_

_"Hey, nice to meet you. Maria tells me that you're housemates now."_

_"Yeah...it's complicated..."_

_"It's alright, you don't have to tell me."_ _Carol glanced between the two of them and made a bold assumption._

_"So are you two...?" She made gesture to finish her question, and they seemed to understand when they suddenly became flustered._

_"No! Frank and I are not dating. That would be really weird."_

_"Ouch Clark, thanks for wounding my pride. But in all seriousness, she's right; we are not dating." Carol couldn't help but feel relieved yet she could have sworn that for a split second, she saw longing in Frank's eyes when he looked at Maria, and that did not sit right with the blonde._

* * *

_Mr Clark found Carol sitting outside Principal Bailey's office holding an ice pack to her face, and sporting a black eye, a busted lip and bruised knuckles._

_"My goodness Danvers, are you alright? What on earth happened?"_

_"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy."_

_"Carol." His tone wiped the smirk off of her face but the door opened before she began her explanation. The guy in question looked just as beat up if not more, than Carol did. If it wasn't serious, Harold would have commented that he was impressed, Carol will make a great fighter in the future; but now wasn't the time for that. They were called in, and took their places in front of the principal. The principal looked around 40, he looked tired but kind._

_"I've heard about Miss Danvers' living situation, so I can assume that you are her current legal guardian Mr Clark?"_

_"Just Harold is fine, and yes sir I am."_

_"Please, just call me James. I wish this meeting was under more positive circumstances but I had heard about the fight involving Carol and Silas. I heard his side of the story, now I wish to hear hers."_

_"Simple, He's been bullying me and I finally snapped. What else can I say?"_

_"Carol...I have had this job for a while. Long enough to realise that there is usually more to these situations. Would you care to elaborate?"_

_"He was being racist! I could handle it when it was just insults to me but then he had to bring Maria into it. He said things I didn't like and that seemed to be the only way to get him to shut his mouth." Just thinking about the ugly things Silas had said just got Carol's blood boiling._

_"I'm not condoning your actions because there are other solutions before getting all violent but I am willing to overlook this infraction just this once as long as you promise not to do this again. Just tell me when you have an issue, and I will handle it accordingly alright?"_

_"Thank you sir."_

_"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Silas doesn't bother you anymore; but this better be the last time I see you here for this kind of behaviour Danvers!" They smirked at each other, which ended the conversation on a somewhat light note._

_"Thank you Carol. For defending my daughter."_

_"I'll tell her what happened. Not tonight but eventually...I don't want her to worry too much about it."_

_"Then it will stay between us." The drive back home was spent in peaceful silence._

_Naturally, both Clark women were concerned and bombarded them with questions about Carol's state but all Carol did was hug her tightly, never wanting to let go, letting her eyes close when Maria hugged her back._

* * *

 

 _"_ Happy 17th birthday Carol!" The sight of Maria before her, holding Zach brought a smile to her face. The day was spent well, and the family enjoyed each other's presence. Night had fallen soon enough, and it was time for the gifts. Mr and Mrs Clark had gotten Carol a silver bracelet band with her name engraved on it. Carol was holding her sleeping brother and Maria approached quietly to sit next to her, and present her gift.

"It's nothing special but once I saw it, I couldn't take my eyes off of it." _Yeah I know the feeling._ That thought was true every time she looked at Maria, but Carol never had the confidence to say it out loud. Removing the wrapping paper, she was left with a small black box. She opened and was in awe. It was a silver north star necklace with gold accents.

"Wow...it's amazing, thank you."

"Come on! Put it on, I want to see it. Here, I'll give you a hand." Maria took it out of its box and carefully fastened it around her neck. "There, perfect." Their eyes met, and the proximity between them seemed to lessen.

"I-" Whatever mood that was, was effectively ruined when Zach started to whine a little before resuming his slumber. They also became aware once more that they were not alone in the room.

"Well I'm going to put Zach in his crib. Goodnight guys, and thanks again for the presents."

"Yeah I'm tired too...goodnight!" Both retreated hastily leaving the adults stunned about what just happened.

"Harold they're-"

"Yeah I know...I had my suspicions but that just confirms it in a way. We'll talk to them separately tomorrow, just to say that we will always support them if they do decide to pursue a relationship together"

"Agreed."

Safe to say, it took a while for all house occupants to fall asleep.

* * *

29th of April (Tuesday) 1980

Breakfast was quiet, but a certain unaddressed elephant in the room made the atmosphere a tad tense. There had been an incident at school that had left it closed since Monday, so they were relaxed.

"Carol I need your help with something. Meet me in the workshop out back in 5 minutes."

"Um...okay sir." Evelyn immediately understood that Harold would speak to Carol alone, leaving her with their daughter.

* * *

Carol was outside in exactly five minutes but was baffled by the fact there looked like nothing to be fixed; but also by the fact that Harold was sitting on an old broken couch that was just randomly there.

"Let's talk. Sit with me Carol." She complied, and sunk next to him. "I know you like my daughter." Carol broke out into a cold sweat, and tried to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, Maria is a cool person."

"Carol...you know what I mean. It took a while for Evelyn and I to notice the signs but it all became clear. Especially what happened last night."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it won't happen again."

"You misunderstand me Danvers. Think of this as us giving you our blessing to court our daughter."

"Seriously? You two are alright with that?"

"Of course, when Maria is happy then we are happy; and you appear to be an expert in that."

"I truly appreciate the fact that I have the blessing from both of you but I don't know where to even start..."

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the house)

Zach sat in his high chair with Maria feeding him his breakfast.

" 'ria!" He was still learning how to pronounce everyone's names but he was progressing. His term of addressing Maria always brought a smile to her face.

"So...Carol huh?"

"What about her?"

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"What?! I have no idea what you are talking about, there's nothing there."

"Now you're just talking rubbish. I see the way you look at her, there's something there."

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation. If you'll excuse me, I am going to get Zach cleaned up."

"You can't use Zach as an excuse all the time! You can't avoid this conversation forever, I won't let you."

"Just watch me."

"Honey it's alright to talk about your feelings! Your father and I will always be here to support you, no matter what."

"Whatever!"

"Stubborn girl."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"How was your talk with Carol?"

"It was alright I suppose. Gave her our blessing to court Maria but I doubt she'd make a move just yet. What about you?"

"Not much luck, she shut down the conversation almost as soon as it begun."

"Well, they're old enough now to handle this on their own. We gave them a slight nudge forward, it all comes down to them now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I named Maria's father Harold. Completely forgot about that "Harold they're lesbians" thing until I finished the previous chapter lol...thought it was amusing to make a reference to it
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!


	5. Twitterpated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally work up the nerve to do something about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics

_"Have you ever thought about going out with Frank?"  The girls were sitting in the backyard enjoying the weather when Carol impulsively brought up the question_

_"Carol! Frank and I are just friends, I'd like to keep it that way and making it potentially romantic may make it awkward."_

_"Tell that to Frank. I catch him looking at you in a certain way when you aren't looking."_

_"Well his actions aren't reciprocated. Besides, what are you doing keeping an eye on Frank like that?  Fulfilling the role of overprotective best friend or something?"_

_"What?"_

_"We are best friends right?"_

_"Right, yeah...best friends"_

* * *

 

_"Alright Danvers, spit it out."_

_"What?"_

_"What? What?! Two weeks ago you came home from school with a busted up face and you still haven't told me what happened."_

_"It's-"_

_"And don't say it's nothing because it's really not. It's actually the complete opposite of nothing. Please...I'm worried about you" How could Carol deny her?_

_"Well, long story short, Silas had been picking on me, but I could handle that and I just ignored him the majority of the time; but then he had take it up a notch. He brought you into this and made some racist remarks that made me snap. He figured out a way to get to me. Next thing I know I'm lunging towards him and punches were thrown." Maria was silent for a while and Carol observed her from the corner of her eye to see her reaction. What she did not expect was to almost be knocked off balance when Maria practically tackled her._

_"You idiot...Silas is a big guy, you could've been seriously hurt. You didn't have to go through that all alone; I'm here now remember?  Promise me you'll tell someone if this happens again, god forbid."_

_"Yes Miss Clark!" Maria rolled her eyes but quickly leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek._

_"Thank you for standing up for me though...my hero."_

_"Well which is it Clark? Idiot or hero?"_

_"Both but mainly idiot!" And just like that, she was gone. Unable to see the blonde blushing as she ran her hand over the spot where Maria had kissed her._

* * *

 

_"Ugh thank goodness valentines day is almost over"_

_"Jeez Carol, all day I have had to listen to you whining about how much you hate this day_."

 _"Yeah because it's silly"_ _Because everybody gets to spend it with the one they love; and the one person I want to spend this day with is in the same room as me yet I can't do anything about it. So yeah I think it's silly._

_"But didn't you get a card?"_

_"Well yeah but I have no idea who it's from"_

_It's from me you idiot._ _"Well I think the mystery is exciting don't you?"_

_"No."_

_Two minutes (or ten) passed by when Carol spoke up again._

_"I think I've fallen in love with you Clark." The only response she got was the sound of Maria's shallow breathing. You stupid person! What if she had been awake and heard you?_

_But deep down there was a very small part that hoped she had._

* * *

_The talk with Harold had been enlightening to say the least. She was over the moon to receive their blessing. It was their way of saying that they have deemed her worthy of their daughter's love and affection and for Carol, that was an extraordinary honour. Maria deserved the world._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm beat"_

_"Carol it's the weekend and you barely did anything today."_

_"True, but doing nothing all day can be tiring."_

_"Right..."_

_"Maria?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I...goodnight."_

_"Night Danvers"_

_Carol turned to face the wall and almost wept. Coward...how could you let the opportunity to say something pass by?_

_Unbeknownst to her, the other bedroom occupant was thinking almost the exact same thing._

* * *

 May 3rd (Saturday) 1980

Harold and Evelyn awoke to the sound of knocking on their bedroom door.

"Come in!" A certain blonde tentatively opened the door and walked in

"Good grief Carol it's...8.30 on a Saturday morning"

"I know I know, I'm sorry but I needed to talk to the both of you before Maria wakes up. I understand that you are both aware of my feelings for your daughter and I can't- won't hide them any longer. I was hoping to take her on a picnic tonight and I know that you gave me- us your blessing but I just wanted to make sure that I have your permission to ask Maria to be my...girlfriend"

Now fully awake, Harold and Evelyn sat up with the biggest smiles on their faces

"Well it's about time! What's the plan?"

"Well like I mentioned before, I was hoping to go on a picnic with her tonight followed by some stargazing. I'll work out the finer details as I go along but hopefully everything will go smoothly. I actually came in here to ask for assistance in making Maria's favourite foods for this evening?"

"Absolutely! Come on, let's get started."

* * *

7.30pm

They were dropped of at Big Lake and after some wandering around, they had found the perfect spot. Maria's eyes widened at the sight of some of her favourite foods and Carol took that as a score.

"So that's what you and my parents were doing all day. What's the occasion?"

" I just wanted to do something nice for you today. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Hmmm I guess not, it's just a bit out of the blue that's all."

The matter was dropped and they got down to eating before the sky turned completely dark

* * *

"Wow I am stuffed!"

The only light left was from the stars above them. They were fortunate that the skies were clear this evening. Carol looked at Maria, as her face was illuminated by the moonlight and she fell in love with her all over again.

"Carol look! A shooting star, make a wish!"

 _How can I look at the stars when all I want to look at is you?_ "How can I when all that I want is lying next to me?" Maria's head turned so quickly and her jaw was slack.

"What- what did you just say?"

 _It's now or never Danvers-_ with that thought, Carol took a leap of faith.

"I love you Maria. You took my breath away the moment I first saw you, and now I've gone and fallen in love with you. You're all I could ever want...will you be my girlfriend?"

"...Yes!" Carol could've died right there and then as the happiest person in the world as Maria scooted closer to her and the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"I know we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone besides our family but we have each other now, so I know it will all be alright." Snuggling even closer to her warmth, Maria let her eyes shut and smiled.

"Hey Danvers?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this around 1am (where I'm from anyway) cuz I refused to go to sleep until I had finished this chapter lol  
> Sorry if the last part was a bit rubbish  
> Thanks for reading have a great day you brilliant people!


	6. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each member of the family reminisces their own private moments with the youngest member of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a small break from Carol and Maria content, focusing on the little man himself 
> 
> As the summary suggests, this is a mainly a flashback chapter

_ Zach- 11 months old _

_"Okay Zach, it's been around a month since you took your first steps. Let's see if you can walk a little further"_   _Carol and Maria were in the garden with him and Carol put a small distance between her brother and Maria. She kneeled down and opened her arms wide. "Alright, here we go. Come over here Zach!"_

 _M_ a _ria still held his hands as he took a few steps forward then slowly let go of them, but staying close behind him in case he falls. Zach kept his eyes locked on his sister as he shakily walked towards her. Carol grinned at the sight of pure joy on his face as he flailed his arms around and laughed. He almost stumbled, but had successfully made it to Carol who immediately picked him up and hugged him close._

_"You did it Zach! I'm so proud of you!"_

_"Can you believe that he's turning one next month?"_

_"It's hasn't fully sunk in yet just how much he's grown up. He's blonde with blue eyes like Joe Jr and mom. I wish they could see him now. He could've been the thing that brought our family closer together again. I wonder if it was this exciting for my parents when I took my first steps"_

_"I'm sure it was Carol."_

_"Yeah...Anyway, enough with the heavy talk, let's see if little bro wants to do some more walking. What do you say Zach, do you want to try walking again?"_

_"Ya!"_

_All of three of them laughed, as they continued to practice walking._

* * *

_Zach- 6 months old_

_"Good morning little guy I bet you're hungry huh?"_

_Zach instantly flashed a gummy smile whilst babbling and Maria's heart melted._

_"I got your breakfast prepared, let's get you fed."_

_She sat down in the usual chair in his room and he eagerly accepted the milk bottle._

_"My parents probably weren't planning on having more kids after me but then you come along; We all simply adore you, but no one adores you more than your sister. You're a very lucky kid, I have a feeling Carol will bend over backwards to give you the stars. I'm aware Carol didn't have the best...relationship with her family, especially her father and Joe Jr. she'll make sure that you won't grow up the same way she did."_

_To his credit, he did manage to keep his eyes open as she talked but by the time he finished drinking his milk, he was practically fighting sleep._

_"Would you look at that...I have the ability to put people to sleep just by talking."_

_Zach was in the beginning stages of teething which meant he was about to experience a lot of pain. Pain equals him staying up the majority of the night crying. Maria took her turn to feed him since Carol took the night shift and wanted her to catch up on some rest. She pitied him, wished that she could make it stop and take the pain away but this was just a normal part of growth and life. Carefully placing him back in his crib, she looked at him one last time._

_"You changed all of our lives kid. Sleep well"_

* * *

_Zach- 8 months old_

_The girls were at school, and it was one of those rare days when both Harold and Evelyn had the day off simultaneously. They had settled in the living room, with Zach lying down on his stomach on his blanket with some toys._

_"Do you ever wish we had another child Evelyn?"_

_"Sometimes, Maria would never admit it to us but I feel like she wished she had a sibling. Someone to spend time with; but Maria's got Carol and Zach now and we all get to watch Zach grow up."_

_Turning their attention back to him, Zach began babbling and smiling._

_"He's pretty damn cute, he'll be a heartbreaker when he's older."_

_"Oh nonsense! We're going to raise him as a gentleman."_

_"Well Evelyn- oh my goodness look at him!"_

_Zach had managed to lift himself up slightly and began crawling forward towards them._

_"Well little guy, you certainly know how to get everyone's attention. Just wait until the girls get home. You think you'll be able to crawl again?"_

 

_He did manage to do it again, much to the delight of everyone (most especially his sister) and the Clark household was filled with joy that evening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work hard to update this story daily, but I may have to slow down a little bit and keep it to just one chapter per week (maximum two). It can be really time consuming/tiring, and sometimes ideas just come and go as I'm writing. I need more time to plan this story and where I'm taking it, in terms of the finer details (even though I have a general idea of major plot points) I don't want to rush this
> 
> Have a great day you brilliant people!


	7. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been numerous occasions when Carol had the opportunity to kiss Maria now that they're together. Too bad certain things keep getting in the way...
> 
>  
> 
> Or
> 
>  
> 
> Four times they should've kissed and one time they did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play 'Spot the Disney movie reference'
> 
> Both are 17 at the last part of this chapter

_1._

_The stars still shone in the sky above them. They enjoyed their first moment as an official couple._

_"When was the first time you realised you had fallen in love?"_

_"Well actually, there were two times. The first was when we were with Zach as he was practising to walk. We were so proud of him, I remember the huge smile you had on your face as you went around the garden, holding him up high. His squeals of happiness, you made him believe that he was flying and I sat there feeling almost overwhelmed. He adores you, and I realised that I do too. I keep that memory with me, I always want you to be that happy. The second time when I was truly and firmly sure was last year. It was just an ordinary moment, we were just doing homework and I glanced over at you. The look of pure concentration you had, your eyebrows were furrowed. I finally understood that I had fallen in love with you. It was unusual yet amusing to make that revelation whilst doing something as mundane as homework. What about you Clark?"_

_"Oh that's simple. When you had explained the incident with Silas. No one's really ever stood up for me like that in school before. I didn't mean to kiss you on the cheek that, but I couldn't help myself."_

_"Man, if you had turned around before walking away, you would have seen the blush on my face!"_

_"Though I have to admit something...that valentines day when you received that mysterious note, that was actually from me"_

_"Really? Well if we're admitting things we did on that valentines day, I actually have a confession to make. Today wasn't technically the first time I told you how I felt. I mean you were asleep when I said it out loud but that was the day I had first said it. I was glad that you didn't hear me. I wanted to make it special but at that moment it seemed pretty insignificant. I was walking on egg shells until I couldn't take it anymore; I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell you that I love you."_

_Maria shuddered and Carol brought her closer_

_"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say those three words."_

_"Well that's a good thing because I'll never get tired of saying it."_

_They gazed at each other, faces inching closer, lips mere centimetres away and then...._

_* **Honk!***_

_They immediately separated and leapt up._

_"I think that's your dad"_

_"Yeah...seems like it"_

_They hastily packed away their items, not addressing their interrupted moment._

* * *

 

_2._

_It was a typical weekend, Harold and Evelyn went grocery shopping, and had left the trio at home. Watching cartoons had become a staple mainly for Carol who always claims she only watches them for Zach but Maria doesn't buy that for a second._

_"Well, here you go. It's not much but sandwiches are better than nothing."_

_"It's great! I love sandwiches, thanks love"_

_Carol kissed her cheek and proceeded to scarf down all the food_

_"Hey slow down! Save some for me Danvers"_

_"Sorry, I feel like I haven't eaten in days"_

_"Carol...you just ate breakfast less than an hour ago. How are you that hungry already?"_

_"What can I say? I'm a growing girl, I need my food"_

_"Right...well I'm going to get Zach's food"_

_Feeding an infant is never an easy task but they made it. Thought it seems more food ended up on his clothes._

_"Well you're a right mess, I think little brother is due for a bath"_

_"Safe to say his big sister needs one too. Zach isn't the only messy one"_

_Maria laughed but halted when Carol grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them_

_"Well I think that needs rectifying, we can't have you as the only clean one can we?"_

_"Danvers don't you dare or else I swear-"_

_"You'll what?"_

_"I'll-"_

_The playful and teasing atmosphere morphed into something else entirely as the distance between them dwindled. Carol gulped but all of a sudden the girls felt something warm and wet on their clothes._

_"Did he just..?"_

_"Yes. Now you need a bath too Clark"_

_"He just threw up on me..."_

* * *

 

_3._

_"Ouch!"  She would have thought that the sting of disinfectant was something she would be used to by now, but no. Not even close._

_"Hold still! What were you even thinking? Climbing that tree, especially with it's weak branches."_

_"Are you calling me heavy?"_

_"Carol. What on earth were you doing?"_

_"What? I like climbing trees sometimes. I enjoy the view from up top, is that a crime?"_

_"No but falling out of said tree concerns me. You're lucky that you remained unscathed for the most part. Sure you only scraped both knees but you could have just easily broken your leg or something. Don't climb this tree anymore."_

_"Alright mother"_

_"Ease up on the sarcasm alright? I just don't like seeing you hurt."_

_Sighing, Carol went to hug her and rested her chin on Maria's shoulder._

_"I know I know. I promise to be careful now. Ever thought about becoming my permanent nurse in the future?"_

_"Why you!"_

_Maria jabbed her in the side causing Carol to laugh_

_"I'm being serious!"_

_"Well you may seriously need a nurse if you keep up with your attitude"_

_Is that so?"_

_"Yes"_

_Carol was taken aback by the almost rough tone Maria had used, and she couldn't help but blush_

_"Is it just me or did it just get hotter?"_

_"Trust me, it's not the room that's getting hotter."_

_The blonde couldn't find it in her to rationally respond to that 'my goodness...she's being bold today. I might just get a nosebleed if this keeps up'_

_For some reason, Maria thought it would be a good idea to bite her lip and Carol almost had a heart attack_

_She had cupped her face gently, which was no easy feat as she had to fight the impulse to surge forward and kiss her senseless_

_The sound of the door opening brought them out of their reverie and they reluctantly parted_.

_"Apologies for interrupting, but Maria, your mother needs you for something."_

_"I'll be there now. See you later Carol"_

_With a final shared smile, Maria and Harold had exited the room_

_"Well damn..."_

* * *

 

_4._

_"Merry Christmas!"_

_"Merry Christmas love"_

_"Come on, everyone's downstairs including Zach. He might not fully understand Christmas just yet, but I'm pretty sure he picked up on the exciting atmosphere"_

_They all stayed inside, it was cold alright but having no snow took the fun out of it_

_Maria and Carol had put their money together, and bought the adults jackets; Evelyn had a red one, and Harold had a grey one_

_"Aw thank you, you two. We love them!"_

_"You're next Maria"_

_Maria presented Carol with a flat box and Carol excitedly opened it. The box revealed a photo frame, which contained a black and white picture of Carol asleep on the couch with a sleeping Zach lying on her chest_

_"Both of you looked so tranquil that I couldn't resist taking a snapshot. I hope you don't mind"_

_"Of course not. I love it, thank you."_

_Carefully setting the frame on the table, Carol picked up a similar sized gift and gave it to Maria. It contained an almost identical frame but the contents differed. Placed inside the frame was a pink rose with a date written underneath it._

_"I picked that rose from the park where I told you how I felt. I spoke to a florist, who gave me advice on flower pressing. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl on our first Christmas as a couple"_

_Despite having their approval, they tried to keep any displays of affection to themselves, but for once Maria didn't care that they weren't alone as she kissed Carol on the cheek_

_"It's absolutely perfect. I love it...and I love you"_

_"Well it's getting late. Try not to stay here too long girls, and please make sure that the fire is out before you go upstairs"_

_"Sure thing Mrs Clark"_

_Five minutes later, it was Maria who was yawning_

_"You should go to sleep love, I'll be there once I put the fire out"_

_"Alright, but don't be too long" She was almost gone before Carol called her_

_"Maria wait."_

_"What is it?"_

_Carol started to lean in but at the last second, kissed Maria on her forehead instead_

_"Goodnight"_

_"Night Danvers"_

_Carol proceeded to extinguish the fire but what she really wanted to do was scream. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the mistletoe she had and glared at it_

_Ugh...how could I do that? I can't believe I let you walk away when I should've kissed you_

* * *

5.

"Maria can I come in?"

"Go ahead"

Both wore similar long sleeveless dresses. The only difference was that Carol's was navy blue and Maria's was rose pink.

"Wow"

"Wow yourself Danvers"

"You look...mesmerising"

"Are you going to tell me what you have prepared downstairs?"

"Not at this moment, no"

Maria sauntered her way over and Carol almost stopped breathing when she felt the whisper in her ear

"Even if I ask nicely?"

"N-nope"

The trail of fingers gliding up her arm left behind a path of goosebumps 

"Well I guess I should just go downstairs myself then, I'm dying to see this surprise of yours"

 

Carol had made it to the bottom of the stairs before she covered Maria's eyes

"Let me guide you"

"Alright but this better not be a prank"

"Now why would I prank you on our sixth month anniversary of all days?"

 

They reached the kitchen, and Carol took her hands away. The kitchen and dining table were lit with candles and a vase of flowers rested in the middle. The blonde pulled out the chair for Maria to sit down

"My lady"

"Very chivalrous of you Miss Danvers. Wait, is this what I think it is?"

Looking down at her plate, she couldn't believe she didn't figure it out sooner.

"This is from Tiana's Palace!"

"Yep. I know that it's practically impossible for us to go on date in public without raising eyebrows, but I really wanted to get food from the restaurant because I know it's your favourite; so I compromised and brought the food here instead."

"You certainly know how to spoil a girl don't you?"

* * *

They moved to the couch to enjoy their dessert and just reflected the past six months.

"What?"

Maria could feel Carol's gaze and wondered what she was thinking

"Where's your head at?"

"Right here with you. My goodness, I adore you so much Maria Clark"

"And I you Carol Danvers"

Looking at each other they took in how the other looked. Every attempt for their first kiss always got interrupted somehow. It was unfamiliar to both of them but the want was evident in their eyes. They glanced at each other's lips, but Carol still hesitated, which is something Maria took notice of and she leaned forward to finally connect their lips together. Tentative at first, but the want and need grew as the kiss deepened. 

"Woah..."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wait another six months"

"I didn't want to rush or put any pressure on you or myself I guess"

"Shhh honey it's okay. You are so sweet."

"I didn't mean to make you wait for half a year-"

"Carol, seriously, it's alright; but if you feel that bad, there is something you can do"

"Anything"

"Just kiss me again"

"Oh, absolutely"

 

 

And those became the first of many.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers siblings get sick, luckily Maria is there but damn is Carol not the best patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that in the US during the mid 1950s that paracetamol (that's what we call it in the UK, across the pond) for kids was known as children's tylenol (correct me if I'm wrong)

"I'll get him"

Zach was three years old and was able to sleep through the entire night. So when his cries echoed down the hall, it was unusual. 

Entering his room, Carol found him sitting up, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"What's wrong Zach?"

"Feel hot"

Slightly more awake, she did notice that his cheeks were pink. Pressing a hand to his forehead she frowned. 

"You do feel warmer than normal. Come on pal, we'll go ask Maria"

* * *

 

"Psst Maria. I think Zach has a fever"

"Goodness, we should tell-"

"Girls. Why are you up at this hour?"

"Dad. Zach's not feeling well, he's got a fever"

Inspecting the boy, Harold agreed with them but the explanation behind the fever was yet to make itself known.

"We'll bring him to the doctor tomorrow but for now we'll give him tylenol." 

Retrieving the tylenol, Carol gently attempted to get Zach's attention since he started to fall asleep once more.

"Hey buddy, you need to take some medicine"

Zach's response was a whine followed by him curling up against his sister.

"I know you're tired but you need this to get better ok?"

"Ok Carol"

His lack of objection was a sign of his exhaustion but when Carol made a move to return him to his room after taking medicine, he started squirming. 

"No...I want to stay with you"

"Alright shhh. You can stay here tonight" 

Carol didn't like seeing Zach in this state and she always wanted to comfort him in any way possible.

* * *

As stated, they took Zach to the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem with little Zachary?"

"He woke up in the middle of night with a fever. We gave him some tylenol but we noticed that he's been scratching his arms a lot this morning."

The doctor gave him a thorough check over and considering his symptoms came to a conclusion. 

"He's got chickenpox, they should be gone within the week. I strongly recommend that he stays at home while he's recovering. Tylenol can be taken to help reduce his fever and it's important to maintain his hygeine to prevent any infections. Have all of you had chickenpox before?"

"Actually I haven't " 

"Have you had any contact with Zachary?"

"Yeah, I was the one who went to his room last night"

"Well Miss Danvers, it's likely that you have caught it, so don't be surprised if you get chickenpox too. Follow my advice and you'll be alright"

"Oh crap"

"Carol!"

* * *

Just like he said, Carol got chickenpox two days later. 

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"A little warm but I'm alright"

Maria checked the thermometer

"42⁰C...warm is a slight understatement, you're hot"

"Well thanks Clark, you're not too bad yourself"

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Get plenty of rest, I'm just going to check on your brother. Shout if you need anything."

* * *

Day four of chickenpox, Zach was almost fully recovered but it seemed like Carol had reached the peak of her symptoms. Maria still had to go to school but hated leaving Carol behind. She made sure to dote on her every chance she had, but Carol was getting restless. Being confined to bedrest was painfully boring. 

One evening she woke up from her on and off sleep feeling slightly better. Finally having enough of looking at the ceiling, she got out of bed and shakily walked towards the stairs. The feeling of pride when she made it downstairs did not last for long as a wave of dizziness hit her. A pair of arms stopped her fall and she looked up at her girlfriend's face. She knew she was in trouble and tried to play it cool by flashing her a smile.

"Hey, there's my beautiful girlfriend!"

"As much as I appreciate your compliments, now is not the time. What were you thinking? You could've fallen down the stairs!"

"Oops?"

"Carol. You should've called me if you needed something"

"I know, but I can't spend another minute cooped up in bed. I just feel like a burden when I can't do things by myself"

"Look at me Danvers. We're together remember? You will  _never_ be a burden to me. Let me be here for you alright?"

"Alright"

* * *

The fever seemed to have clouded her sense of judgement, as Maria caught her out of bed for the second time that night.

"Seriously Carol? We just had a conversation about this."

"Relax Maria, I just needed to get a tissue from the bathroom. It's not like I walked downstairs again, and I wasn't dizzy this time."

"That's not the point and you know it Danvers. Resting will help you get better."

"But-"

"No buts, I don't want to hear it. If I catch you a third time trying to do something without telling me, no more kisses for you."

"Wha- are you serious?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"...no."

"Then I suggest you get back in bed"

Carol grudgingly did as she was told but not before making a retort of her own.

"That's not fair."

"I do what I have to, for your benefit. But I admit it would take a lot of strength not to kiss you"

"So say hypothetically I try to sneak out of bed again, you won't withhold your kisses?"

"Don't push your luck Carol."

* * *

The next few days were slightly more bearable, Carol made no further attempts to escape bed, but that didn't stop her from complaining about her boredom. By that time, Zach was fully recovered and Carol appreciated the company from her brother and girlfriend. 

Day seven couldn't arrive soon enough and Carol was finally cleared of chickenpox and almost 100% recovered. The first thing she did was kiss Maria.

"Thank goodness I'm not sick anymore. Finally free to be active again."

"You're not the only one who's happy that you're all better"

"Because now we get to properly spend time together?"

"Well there's that, but you're not exactly the best patient. Even Zach was more manageable than you! Especially when it came to taking medicine. Next time my parents can take care of you and I'll deal with your brother"

"Ha...sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop a comment, let's me know I'm doing something right (or wrong)
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!


	9. 365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Maria celebrate their 1 year anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's late
> 
> I'm going on holiday for the next two weeks and I don't know if I'll be able to update in that time

The first thing Maria felt was a slight dip on her bed followed by a light press to her cheek. Opening her eyes, her vision was filled with the sight of a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her. 

Carol's wide grin combined with sunlight reflecting the side of her face made her look like she was glowing, and Maria smiled.

"Good morning, happy first anniversary my love"

"Yeah, I managed to survive one whole year with you Danvers" 

"Well I'm glad to hear that Clark"

Leaning down once more, Carol left a trail of kisses, starting at Maria's neck before stopping at the side of her jaw. 

"What time is it?"

"8am. I know it's a little early, but I just wanted a private moment with you before everyone wakes up."

"Then we better make the most of it"

And Maria pulled Carol down for a kiss

* * *

After a good solid half hour of cuddles they started their day. Carol went to check on her brother.

"Hey Zach"

"Morning!"

"You ready to start the day?"

"Yeah!...Maria?"

"She's downstairs pal, let's go say hi to Maria"

"Yay!"

* * *

Meanwhile,  Maria went downstairs and was shortly joined by her parents. 

"Morning sweetheart"

"Hey guys"

"Say, isn't it your first year anniversary with Carol?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ohhh I'm so happy for my baby"

"Thanks mama"

"Dad?"

"Hm? Oh yes, congratulations to you both"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

The look she gave her father reminded him of Evelyn.  _Mother's daughter indeed_

"Oh alright, but don't get mad. I was just going to say that the 'use protection' lecture is unnecessary in this situation because you're both female"

Both Clark women looked at Harold and Maria felt her entire face heat up.

"DAD!"

"What? Don't look at me, I tried to avoid saying it but you're so insistent"

"Well...you don't have to worry about...that"

"Hey guys"

"Carol thank goodness"

"Maria!"

"Hey Zach"

Passing Zach to Maria,  Carol was still baffled 

"Why does everyone look embarrassed?"

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"Right..."

* * *

They had planned to go back to the place where they had declared, for the first time, their love for each other.

They decided to just eat lunch at home, lest the people wondered why two females were having a romantic picnic, especially two people who were different races. Taking a slow stroll around the lake, the urge to hold hands grew but they knew that they couldn't. Instead they settled for the occasional 'accidental' shoulder brush against one another. It sucked but either of them weren't going to let that ruin this day. 

Carol had a surprise up her sleeve and they made their way to the boat rental hut. 

After speaking with the staff, they were on their way to the middle of the lake via the small row boat

"I'm surprised you managed to keep this a surprise"

"Took a lot, but I did it. I booked this 4 days ago."

"I've always wanted to go in a row boat"

Resting the oars, Carol looked at her 

"So that means I did good then?"

"Definitely"

* * *

Their time was limited to one hour, and it was spent talking about nothing and everything all at the same time 

Once back on dry land, ice cream seemed to be in order, with Maria insisting on paying since Carol organised the boat. 

Sitting on a bench under a tree for shade and eating ice cream was a perfect way to end the day out.

* * *

Time escaped them and evening had fallen. Zach was already asleep for the night, and Harold and Evelyn were dressed for a night out.

"Hey girls, we're going out for the evening. We'll be back around midnight so don't wait up."

"Okay dad, have fun"

Waving them off, Carol practically pulled Maria upstairs before stopping in the landing.

"Woah Danvers, what's the big rush?"

"Sorry, I just had to show you one of my favourite spots in the whole world."

"Okay, show me"

"I am, you're actually standing in it" 

"The landing?"

"Yeah"

"Care to explain why?"

"Because this is where I was standing, after your dad brought Zach and I here, and I saw you for the very first time"

Speechless and gravitating towards each other, Maria placed her hand on Carol's face and she leaned into her hand. They engaged in a passionate kiss, and only pulled away when the need for oxygen couldn't be ignored any longer. 

Both of their eyes were full blown with lust

"Take me to bed"

Carol shuddered at the low tone used, dominant and no room for question

She grabbed the back of her legs and lifted Maria to walk back to their bedroom. 

They laughed as they fell on Maria's bed similar to how they were this morning, but with hands wandering everywhere

Clothes flew every which way until they were left in their undergarments 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

To prove it, Maria took off her bra, leaving her exposed but Carol couldn't look away 

"What?" 

"You're so beautiful"

Maria captured her lips, before the blonde moved her lips down until reaching her collarbone and biting, causing Maria to gasp. Her lips ran over bare skin, and hands grabbed her shoulders when she put pressure between the legs of the one below her

Carefully slipping off Maria's underwear, Carol planted kisses to the inside of her thigh almost reaching the certain heat in the middle, before moving to her other leg. At this point, Maria was squirming. 

Kneeling upright, Carol removed the rest of her clothes too, before taking her position once more

Kissing once more, Carol snaked a hand down between them and brushed against Maria's opening 

"Maria...are you sure?"

"Please Carol"

She slipped one finger which was relatively easy since resistance was minimum. The feeling was indescribable, and Carol almost cried

She gave her a moment to get used to it before starting to move her fingers. Eventually adding a second finger, she quickened her pace

Maria did her best to keep quiet, but when she felt Carol curl her fingers and hit that certain spot inside, she couldn't help but moan

Wasting no time, Maria reciprocated and slipped two fingers into Carol

"Faster Carol...like this"

Maria sped up her fingers, and Carol imitated her. With one final push of pressure and a curl of fingers, both came and continued to prolong their orgasm

Separating once more, Carol rolled off to face her 

Maria brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled 

"Happy anniversary Danvers, I love you"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not used to writing smut so apologies if it's anticlimactic (*winks and laughs at own lame joke*)


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes a big decision regarding their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update...I've also been working on my other story

"Do I look alright? How's my hair?"

"You look fine Danvers, great even"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I never thought I'd make it to this day"

She was smiling but Maria could tell there was something hiding behind it.

"Well I did. You have worked so hard these last few years despite the circumstances. I am so proud of you"

"Hey that's my line Miss Valedictorian. You're getting the recognition you deserve; and you look great too Clark"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait."

"Everything alright Dan-"

Maria was surprised with a kiss and stood with wide eyes before quickly kissing back

"Sorry, just wanted to do that before we go out in public"

Before making their way out of the door, she pulled the blonde close and whispered.

"By the way, you don't need to apologise for a kiss"

* * *

 

The family made it to the ceremony and Zach behaved as well as a 3 year old could at a graduation. He did react excitedly when Maria started her speech.

"1,095. I have come to know each one of you over the 1,095 days or three years of high school. I have learnt about all of you through the good times such as the school football and basketball games. We together have also faced tough and stressful times especially through the many deadlines and exam season. I'll be honest there were times I've thought of giving up but here I am. Watching everyone go through high school gave me the determination to work hard so thank you. This is our moment and I am so proud of everyone for making it here today. So congratulations Class of 1981!

* * *

"Alright now one with the both of you"

"Mom..."

"Last picture I promise"

"Fine but I'm hungry"

"Tiana's Place?"

"Tiana's Place"

* * *

 

"I'd- well we'd just like to say a little something."

"Maria, your mother and I are so delighted that you've made it this far. And you Carol, we know it's been rough for you at times but you've overcome these things and now both of you are high school graduates! We can't wait to see where the next part of your life will take you"

"Actually dad, about that. Carol and I were talking about what we would do after high school"

"Ok...and what did you two decide on?"

"Don't freak out but we decided that we both want to join the Air Force."

"I did a bit of research sir, and I found the USAFA which is located in Colorado"

Harold and Evelyn looked at each other frowning slightly, before turning their attention back to them

"So the Air Force huh? Following in the steps of your father and your brother eh Danvers? Stevie was a soldier and your father Joe senior was in the Navy. Guess it runs in the family."

"Seems like it"

"I knew Maria would want to do something like this"

"Really how?"

"Well Maria, when you were little you had a fascination with planes and flying. You would always talk about how one day you would reach the skies. Honestly, your father and I thought you had changed your dream when you stopped talking about it but it seems we were mistaken. Speaking of Colorado, we weren't going to mention anything but now that you brought it up, now is a good time."

"For what?"

"Both of us got a promotion within the company we work at and funnily enough, they wanted to send us to Colorado Springs. We said we needed time to think about it but I feel like this is a sign that we should take it."

"Of course you should take it! It just shows how hard you two work"

"It's awfully convenient, since you're done with school and Zach here is still young enough so moving schools hopefully won't be too difficult for him"

"So we're moving to Colorado, Evelyn, Harold?"

"Colorado it is"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

Zach was not fully aware of what was happening but his innocent excitement at everyone's happiness brought a smile to all of their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day you awesome people :)


	11. The Big 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of exam season there is chaos. Said chaos can be distracting enough for things to be temporarily forgotten. Such as birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through this last night and I realised that I forgot to write about Zach's 3rd birthday. How silly of me. This is set before the last chapter (the graduation)

"Thank goodness. Last exam over and done with"

"Tell me about it. I just hope I didn't mess it up"

"Oh have some faith in yourself Danvers, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"If you say so, but I know for a fact that you're way smarter than I am."

"You're just being biased."

"Hmm perhaps but it doesn't make it any less true"  Twisting to face Maria, Carol leaned forward and kissed her softly. Gently pushing Maria backwards to lie flat, she moved her lips to trail along her jaw before settling on her neck

"Hmm what are you doing? Not that I'm complaining"

"Just trying to relax"

Not missing a beat, Maria flipped them over and reciprocated

"Sorry, just wanted to be on top for once"

"Fine by me" 

Resuming their make out session, clothes were so close to coming off when the sound of the front door alerted them

"Girls we're home!"

The racket of Zach tumbling up the stairs forced them to fix their appearance and not make it look like they were just about to have sex. 

"Carol!"

"Hey pal! How was shopping?"

"Good! Harry and Eve let me buy ice cream"

"Well aren't you a lucky one. Did you say thank you?" The question wiped the smile off his face and he swiftly made his way to the door.

"Uh excuse me? Don't I get a hello?" Unfortunately, Zach was already halfway down the hall so Maria went unheard

"Zach don't run on the stairs!"

"We should go downstairs"

"Yeah...but don't think we won't resume this later on. I fully intend on having my way with you Danvers." And just like that, she was out of the room leaving a very red Carol behind.

After a good minute, Carol finally made her way downstairs to join her family; hoping that her face had cooled down. They hadn't heard her approaching and she smiled at the scene before her. Harold and Evelyn were reading the newspaper whilst Zach was animatedly explaining one of his favourite cartoons with Maria listening intently

"Are you alright dear? Are you unwell? Your face looks pink"

 _Cooled down indeed_ "I'm fine, just felt a bit warm earlier"

"Say Maria, you wouldn't happen to be the cause of that would you?"

"Wha- no!"

They didn't believe her of course but the matter was dropped. As much as they loved them both, they didn't exactly want to hear any details; but they found it amusing to tease them every so often.

"So anyway, what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

Carol could only raise her brow at Harold as she had no clue what he was referring to

"You know...Zach's birthday"

"Oh, that's not until the 24th"

"Yeah I know, that's in five days."

"Wait...it's the 19th today and that means...oh crap I forgot his birthday"

"Crap!"

"Wait Zach don't repeat that word"

"Crap!"

"I told you cursing in front of him will cause him to repeat"

"Crap!"

* * *

The girls arrived at the grocery store, and within the blink of an eye, Carol immediately starting rushing around to the necessary aisles to pick up the supplies they needed. Five days wasn't a sufficient time to plan a party but Carol wasn't going to waste another second. Fortunately, they were able to invite some of his friends from pre-school who were available Wednesday afternoon.

"Okay so, I've managed to find almost everything on the list that we need"

"Well at the speed you were running around, I'm not surprised. So now we just need...eggs and milk"

"Lead the way Clark"

* * *

The whole family worked hard to pull this together over the five days but none more than Carol. To the point where the three Clark members were concerned.

"Love, maybe you should take a break. You've been working non-stop ever since you came home from school"

"Well Zach's friends will be here any minute and I have to make sure everything is perfect for him"

"But everything is fine, just sit down with me for a second"

"I can't! Not when this is my fault. I feel like I let him down. I mean I was so wrapped up with school that I actually forgot my brother's birthday. So the least I can do is make sure everything is perfect for him"

"It's not your fault Danvers. And besides, he's a pretty great kid and I know he'll appreciate this."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

The doorbell brought an end to Carol's nerves as she called her brother

"Zach your friends are here!"

"Okay, let's do this"

* * *

The party was in full swing an hour later as the children were burning off their energy running around the garden. Maria smiled at her love as the children chased her, participating in a game of tag to keep them entertained.

"She's good with kids huh?"

"Yeah she sure is mom, but I feel like that is mainly because at heart she's still a kid. I know that her relationship with her family as she grew up wasn't the best. We can all tell she's trying to make it different for Zach; giving him the childhood she never really had"

Evelyn observed her daughter as she talked about Carol. She could see the love in her eyes as she watched them play in the garden.  _My baby girl is so in love._ If she dwelled on that thought any longer, she was bound to tear up. 

"Here, help me bring this cake outside"

"Hey kids, it's time for cake!"

The mention of cake halted their game and they began running to the table and Zach got ready to blow out the candles. 

"We did good right?"

"Definitely"

* * *

Too many slices of cake later, Carol carried her brother to bed after helping up with clean up duty and making sure the other kids have left. He had brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas before Carol read him a story. 

"Did you enjoy yourself today buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. I'm glad. What did you enjoy the most?"

"Blowing the candles"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Best birthday ever"

"Love you pal"

"Love you too"

And for the first time that week Carol felt the guilt waver and was reminded how grateful she was for the blessing that was Zachary Paul Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!

**Author's Note:**

> Unless stated otherwise, chapters won't generally be related to each other i.e. time skips


End file.
